


Finally

by LitRaptor42



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Gen, Giggling, Oops, Secretly Dating, Tumblr request, handsy, silly teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitRaptor42/pseuds/LitRaptor42





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceuponaprincessworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaprincessworld/gifts).



> [onceuponaprincessworld](http://onceuponaprincessworld.tumblr.com/) asked:
> 
> Hi there, I have a prompt if you are interested, Emma and Killian has been dating for a while but they haven't tell their friends yet, because they don't know how Emma's brother David will react, since he ones told Killian to not go near his sister, but he walks on them kissing or something and he yells Finally.

Delivered!

~~~

The night around them was peaceful as they staggered arm-in-arm toward the apartment building, their giggling undisturbed by anything but the faint rattle of a train in the distance and the screech of cicadas above. Emma took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of crisp, dry leaves and new mulch. “Shh,” she commanded, digging into her jacket pocket to pull out the keys.

“Shh, yourself,” her boyfriend whispered back, still giggling. They leaned against the brick wall together, chests heaving breathless with laughter, as she peered at the jangling metal in her hands, trying to find the front door key. 

The pub had been buzzing with activity, but the other patrons had been too focused on the ongoing football match to pay much attention to the quiet young couple in the black jackets, so Emma and Killian had slipped into a corner booth with their pitcher and pizza, talking and laughing to themselves. They hadn’t yet told anyone they were dating, and it had been a long eleven months of sneaking around, barely managing to keep it from friends and family, seeking the anonymity of crowds and strange bars to avoid the possibility of being accidentally outed on Instagram. 

Emma was tired of it, and she knew for a fact that Killian wanted nothing more than to brag to his mates about dating the police sergeant’s cute little sister. But what else could they do? A hot-mouthed mechanic’s apprentice with a taste for fast cars wasn’t the kind of boy her upstanding big brother wanted her to go out drinking with, let alone bring home: especially not when she’d barely finished her own training at the police academy.

Now she finally found the key, its bow painted with chipped red nail polish, and slotted it into the front door lock. “They’ve probably been asleep for hours, love,” Killian insisted. He reached up to pull on the handle, then eeled inside the heavy door and fell against it, holding it open for her.

Emma shook her head. “David’s got ears like a hawk, though,” she hissed, shivering at a sudden chilly gust of wind.

“Pfft. Too many late-night stakeouts,” was the answer. 

For some reason that struck her as  _ way  _ too funny. She buried her face in his shoulder, hiccuping with laughter into the soft leather, feeling his chest shake with his own hysteria.

There was a creak from the door as Killian shifted; they stumbled inside the entryway together, still clutching at one another and giggling, boots shuffling on the rough welcome mat.  They both jumped as the door slammed behind them, deafeningly loud in the tiled stairwell.

At last she took him by the hand, reaching for the stair rail with the other, and tugged at him to begin climbing the steps. It was four floors straight up, and the elevator was broken: that would warm her up.

“I don’t understand why you’re so nervous,” Killian whispered, groaning dramatically as they finished the third flight of stairs. “It’s not  _ you  _ he threatened to kill all those months ago.”

“Oh, because my brother kicking the crap out of you instead would make me happier?” Emma demanded.

There was a good-natured snort of acknowledgement from her boyfriend. Emma tiptoed forward, still tugging him along, and peered suspiciously around the turn in the stairwell. The final landing was empty, and the Nolans’ door across the hall from hers was firmly shut.

She blew out a breath, blinking a few times; the world was still a bit swimmy around her, and she kind of had to pee.  “Okay,” she hissed, and drew her arm through Killian’s. “Let’s go.”

They hustled unsteadily forward, the soles of their boots tapping softly on the grey tiles. As they turned the corner toward her apartment, one of the buckles of Killian’s jacket struck the metal rail with a tinkling noise. “Come on, be quiet!” Emma said under her breath.

“Ooh, be quiet!” he said loudly, mocking her accent, and laughed.

Emma turned to face him, pouting, and with a jangle the keys slipped from her fingers and landed on the floor. She tried to bend down to get them, but too quickly Killian had knelt to do the same, and their heads cracked.

She squawked and fell heavily against the door, her vision filled with stars. Killian started laughing. “Christ,” he gasped, holding a hand to his head and leaning on the stair rail, chest heaving. “You’ve a head like a rock, lass.”

“Speak for yourself, hardhead!” Emma hissed, unable to tamp down the giggles that bubbled up from her chest. She clutched at his arm, her hand slipping on the leather, and settled for twining her fingers around his hook.

He stepped over the keys, panting, and slowly pinned her against the door with his body. “Aye… ‘s not the only part of me that’s hard,” he murmured mischievously. 

Emma looked up in astonishment to see his eyes fixed hot and stunningly intense on her face. “Since when have you been into dirty talk?” she demanded, but her breath was coming short. His jacket was open, and she could feel the warm press of his chest against hers, the edges of his belt digging into her midsection.

Killian just blinked calmly, a wide smile growing across his face. “Since I discovered that you like it,” he whispered, and dipped his head to press his mouth against hers.

His lips were soft, his beard rough, and Emma couldn’t resist kissing him back. The metal door was hard and reassuringly steady against her shoulder blades; she twined her arms around her boyfriend’s waist, feeling the blood rush through her, his hand lightly caressing her waist, the musky taste of beer on his breath, the stab of terror and desire and adrenaline as he purposefully tilted his hips to grind against her.

At last their lips parted, both of them breathing hard. The hall was deathly silent; just as Emma was about to speak, a deep voice rang out, quiet and amused. “ _ Finally _ .”

Killian froze, his body stiff against her. Horrified, she peeked around his shoulder - to see her brother standing across the hallway, casually leaned against the lintel of his apartment door with his arms folded. David was wearing only a sleeveless tank top, which had the effect of making his broad shoulders seem even broader.

But he looked… entertained.

Finally, what he’d said struck her, and Emma cleared her throat, her hands clutching involuntarily on her boyfriend’s jacket. “Uh… what?” she blurted.

David grinned, creasing lines around his eyes. “I said,  _ finally _ ,” he answered slowly, enunciating each syllable as if he were speaking to his own three-year-old son, and gestured to them. “How long have you two been sneaking around, trying to hide it from us?”

It was Killian’s turn to look over his shoulder; Emma noted that he didn’t let go, his hand still firmly gripping her waist. “Only since you threatened to kill me if I went anywhere near her, mate!” he said evenly, bright eyes flashing.

To Emma’s further astonishment, her brother chuckled, his cheeks pink with amusement. “Did you take that seriously?” he asked, incredulous, then shook his head. “Come on, you know I respect Liam - he says you’re an okay kid. I just didn’t want you mooning after my little sister if she wasn’t interested.”

“I do not-” Killian began to hotly protest.

But Emma cut him off. “I can take care of myself!” she hissed at her brother, glaring.

David raised his hands defensively, chuckling. “All right, all right, suit yourself,” he said with amusement. “Besides, I never threatened to  _ kill  _ him. Just kick his ass. Which I still will if he breaks your heart, by the way,” he added, leaning forward to shoot Killian a meaningful glance.

Emma groaned in annoyance, and bent down to snatch up her keys. Unlocking the door as fast as she could, she grabbed her boyfriend’s arm none too gently and all but stuffed him inside the apartment.

“Good-night, David,” she said in her brother’s direction, with as much dignity as she could summon, and slipped through the door.

The last thing she heard before the door shut behind them was his voice calling softly, mockingly: “Hey, you guys have condoms, right?”

She scrabbled for the chain and fastened it, then slammed home the deadbolt for good measure. To her annoyance, she could hear Killian beginning to laugh behind her.

Emma whirled to face him; but the combination of beer and pizza and dark apartment threw her off balance, and she found herself plopping directly against his chest and into his arms. Killian steadied her, looking down at her with eyes that gleamed faintly in the darkness.

“So,” he asked, and she could hear the grin in his voice. “He’s not going to kill me for snogging you, eh?”

She couldn’t help it; the relief caught up with her and she snorted, then started snickering. “I guess not,” she answered. “After all, you’re a good kid.”

“No, just an ‘okay’ kid,” he reminded her, and they both helplessly dissolved into giggles. 

His arms wrapped around her, Killian began two-stepping backwards through the hallway toward her bedroom, and Emma followed, suddenly blissfully careless and content and warm. She let out a long sigh and let her head fall forward onto her boyfriend’s shoulder; it hadn’t occurred to her until just that moment how much her stupid brother’s opinion meant.

She felt lips on her forehead, as Killian dropped a gentle kiss there. “Come on, love,” he said softly. “Let’s get you into bed, where you belong.”

“Where  _ we _ belong,” she whispered.

 


End file.
